


Musical Cuddles

by allyrwhitney



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyrwhitney/pseuds/allyrwhitney
Summary: After an exhausting day, Sofia finds relaxation in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First
Kudos: 16





	Musical Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdsinaTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/gifts).



It had been a long day for Enchancia's youngest princess. She had barely finished breakfast with her family that morning when she was called on a Protector mission. She had finished in good time and made it back to the castle in time for lunch. However, before she had a chance to decide what she was going to do that afternoon, Amber had reminded her that she'd promised to go to a bazaar with her near Dunwiddie. Once there, it had taken all Sofia had to keep her sister from buying every piece of beautiful jewelry on display. After much consideration, they had each bought a gown, although Amber couldn't resist adding a pair of ruby earrings to her purchase.

It was now early evening, and the two princesses had just gotten back to the castle. Dinner would be ready in an hour as Baileywick had informed them upon their return. Amber had gone to her room. Sofia trudged toward Cedric's tower. After the day she had just had it would be nice to relax with her sorcerer.

As she made her way down a hall, she paused when the sound of music reached her ears. It was coming from a nearby room, which Sofia realized was the castle's music room. The music was so beautiful that she wondered who was playing. Curiosity got the better of her, and she crept toward the partly closed doors. She had to stifle a gasp when she saw who it was.

There, standing in front of a music stand with a violin under his chin, was Cedric. His eyes were half closed as he focused on a music sheet, and he looked so peaceful that Sofia didn't want to disturb him. She stepped quietly into the room and sat down on a comfortable sofa to listen to the lovely music that came from her sorcerer.

Cedric was so engrossed in his music that he didn't even realize he had an audience until he finished the song. As soon as the last note was played enthusiastic applause met his ears. The poor sorcerer gasped and hid the violin behind his back, looking around frantically. Upon seeing the princess, his face turned as red as a tomato. "S–Sofia? W–What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she smiled sweetly, her eyes shining in amusement. "I didn't know you could play an instrument other than your harmonica."

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat as he brought the violin out from behind his back. "One of my teachers taught me to play in Hexley Hall. I have always found it relaxing."

She hummed. "Will you play for me?"

"Play for you?" he gulped.

"Please," she begged, batting her eyes at him. "Your music is so magical. Just like you."

If it was possible, Cedric flushed even darker than before. "Okay. But don't tell anyone about this. The last thing I need is your father asking me to play at every royal function. I'm a Royal Sorcerer, not a musician."

"Oh, Cedric…" she giggled as she watched him position the violin. She settled back into the soft cushions of the sofa as he began to play a gentle tune. The music was soothing, and Sofia sighed in contentment, closing her eyes.

She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew, arms were wrapping around her.

"Cedric?" she murmured, blinking her eyes sleepily. She could still hear the violin playing, yet her sorcerer was beside her, pulling her close. "Did you enchant that violin?"

"Yes," he said softly, nuzzling into her hair, one hand caressing her arm. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Would you rather I not sit here with you?"

She kissed him, whispering against his lips, "I like you right where you are."

A few minutes later, they were both asleep. Sofia had her head on Cedric's chest, right over his heart, while his arms were wrapped securely around her, his head resting on top of hers.

And that was how Baileywick found them when he came looking for Sofia to tell her dinner was ready. With a small smile, the steward decided to let them be. He left the music room, gently closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, the enchanted violin continued to play its sweet melody.

A/N: So… This is my super late gift for my Wassaila gift exchange partner, NerdsinaTree. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
